


To Be A Family

by hermionesnapeloverduck99



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesnapeloverduck99/pseuds/hermionesnapeloverduck99
Summary: It has been eight long years since Principle Celestia lost her only child. Eight years of self blame and sadness. When a young woman stumbled into her office, begging to be enrolled she thought that it was just a cruel joke. Especially when that girl turned out to be a tormented villain from another universe. But could Celestia’s mistake be another girls salvation?
Relationships: Sunset Shimmer & Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	To Be A Family

Celestia made it through eighteen years of living with a moody little sister, eight years of college, a failed marriage, and losing her only child. But nothing had prepared her for this. At first when Sunset came to her, asking her for admittance to her school she thought it was just a coincidence. That the girl just happened to look and share the same name as her. But then the portal opened and caused a whole new set of problems for her. There is a parallel universe in which all of them are horses, it makes her nauseous to think of it. Three years, that's how long the girl has been a student under her care. Three years of Sunset not having a family or home in general. After the Friendship games she had pulled out Sunsets file, hoping that her fears where not justifiable. But after several attempts of calling the fake phone number and internet searches of the address Sunset had given, it was obvious the girl was lying. Now she was faced with a dilemma, should she turn the girl over to child service or try to handle this herself? 

“Celly?” The sound of her sisters voice broke her trance. She jerked her head up, meeting Lunas worried gaze as leaned against the door frame. 

“I’m sorry, Lulu. Is it time for the meeting?” Celestia asked, pushing Sunsets file away from herself before standing. Only for Luna’s frown to deepen. The younger woman properly stepped into the office, shutting the door behind her. 

“The school board left nearly ten minutes ago. I made an excuse for you. Raven was worried when you haven’t answered the phone and your door was locked. She asked me to come check on you, as I’m the only person with a key. What’s going on, Celestia? It’s not like you to skip meetings?” Luna asked, an annoyance and worry lacing her voice as she folded her arms across her chest. Celestia sighed and dropped back down in her chair. Pushing the rather thick file towards her sister. 

“Sunset Shimmer” Celestia said softly and she felt Luna’s gaze soften. 

"What are you going to do, Celly?" Luna asked, her eyes crinkled with worry. Celestia looked up at her sister, looking lost she only shook her head. Not knowing where to begin. 

"Why would she even leave her world to begin with? I don't understand any of this, Luna. Does parentage not transfer over? Does she not know who I am? Why would she chose to be homeless when all she had to do was ask for help? It's been months since the truth came out, she should have came to me." Celestia asked as she ran her hands through her pastel hair, nothing in her life makes since. Luna moved across the room and sunk down into the chair normally reserved for delinquent students or irate parents. She leaned across the desk and clasped her sisters hands, squeezing them reassuringly. 

"I cannot answer your questions, Celly. There's only one person that can and she is currently in advanced chemistry." 

"You want me to confront Sunset with this?" Celestia arched an eyebrow at her sister, her stomach fluttered with anxiety at the thought. 

"Celestia, something has to happen. Either you speak to her and offer her a place to live or turn her over to the authorities. Keep in mind that if they run her information it would come back to you regardless. They would be rather confused on why Sunset Shimmer has a death certificate. You may even share the same blood, we don't know how far the similarities go." Luna sat back in the chair, it wasn't often that she had to be her sisters voice of reason. "I know this is drudging up bad memories, Celly. But you have to deal with this. If anything think of Sunset, it is nearly Christmas break and as far as we are concerned she will be without food, water, and heat for the next four weeks. We have a responsibility to her regardless." Celestia thought over Luna's words for a long moment before giving a jerky nod. She sat up straight in her chair and squared her shoulders.

"I will speak to her. Would you please send for her?" Luna gave her hand one more squeeze and offered Celestia a warm smile before rising from her seat.

"Of course, do you want me to be here for your talk?" Celestia shook her head and pushed away from her desk to an electric tea kettle in the corner of the room. 

"No, one of us needs to be available if something comes up. I have a feeling that this will take the rest of the morning." Celestia answered as she stared out the office window at the frosted football field, the falling snow doing nothing to calm her nerves. 

"I'll go and get her." Celestia merely nodded as she continued to stare out the window as she waited for her water to boil. 

Sunset Shimmer moved through the halls of Canterlot High nervously. She hadn't been called to Principal Celestia's office in months, not since she tried to destroy the school. What could the Principal possibly want with her? All too soon the offices came into view and Principal Celestia’s secretary waved her on through. Nearly as soon as she knocked on the heavy wooden door Celestia called for her to enter. Sunset hesitated slightly before pushing the door open. Finding the Principal sitting calmly at her desk, smiling softly at her. 

“Please have a seat.” Celestia watched as Sunset hurried across the office and dropped down into the chair, placing her bag on the floor at her feet. “I was hoping that we could have a little chat.” Sunset gulped slightly and focused her gaze on the numerous diplomas and awards hanging on the wall behind the Principles desk. Celestia paused, studying the clearly nervous girl. 

“Umm, am I in trouble?” Sunset asked after a moment, shifting nervously in her seat. Celestia have her a small smile and shook her head, pleased as some of the tension left the girls shoulders. 

“Not at all. I only wished to speak with you.” Celestia assured her as she raised her tea cup to her lips, taking a comforting sip. “I have some questions about the….Horse World.” Celestia wasn’t expecting Sunset to laugh. 

“We are Ponies, not horses. Well technically we are horses but we refer to ourselves as Ponies. What do you want to know? I’m kinda surprised you haven’t asked sooner.” Sunset smiled as the butterflies in her stomach dissipated. Relaxing into the chair she brought her gaze back to her teacher. 

“I was wondering what my counterpart is like?” Celestia asked softly, watching Sunset for any sort of reaction. Almost on cue the girl stiffened and sat up a little straighter. “If it’s not too much to ask…” Sunset shook her head and took a calming breath. 

“N-No, it’s alright. This was bound to come up eventually, you have a right to be curious after everything I’ve done. After everything I exposed you too.” Sunset voice only wavered slightly as she frowned heavily. Shuffling her feet in discomfort. 

“You needn’t feel guilty, Sunset. You have been forgiven.” Celestia smiled warmly at her and Sunset felt her chest tighten. 

“The Celestia from my world is also a teacher.” Sunset stammered, wondering just how much she should divulge. 

“Oh, what subject? I started my career teaching literature.” Celestia leaned forward, clearly interested. 

“Advanced magical theory and application.” Sunset suppressed a small smile at the deadpan expression on the older woman’s face. “She has her own school for gifted unicorns.” Sunset sighed slightly at the memories of her own time at the school. 

“Her own school?” Celestia asked with wide eyes and Sunset nodded wearily. 

“Celestia’s School for Gifted Unicorns. The most elite school in all of Equestria. Ran by Princess Celestia herself.” Sunset mumbled bitterly. 

“Princess?” Sunset looked up to find Celestia gaping at her slightly and couldn’t help but smile slightly. 

“Yeah, shes an all powerful alicorn, she has the magic of every pony tribe. Unicorn, Earth Pony, and Pegasi. She is thousands of years old and she rules over Equestria along with her sister, Princess Luna. I’ve never met Princess Luna, she was banished for a thousand years and only just returned. Princess Twilight told me about her on her last visit. Oh and Princess Celestia has the power to control the sun while Luna controls the moon.” Sunset finished with a shrug, clearly not comfortable with the topic. 

“A-alright then. That was unexpected…and did you know the Princess? Personally, I mean.” Sunset sighed and dropped her gaze to the floor wishing that the Principle would ask anything else but that. 

“She was my teacher, I was her protégé. I tried to usurp her, that’s why I came here. I failed and escaped through the portal. I betrayed her.” Celestia fought off the urge to embrace the girl. 

“What about your family?” Celestia asked gently, watching as Sunset wiped a few tears from her face. She suddenly looked exhausted and immensely vulnerable. 

“I don’t have a family. My mother placed me in an orphanage where I stayed until I became the princesses student.” She murmured, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. 

“I only have one more question, I am sorry for upsetting you. Would you like a cup of tea?” Sunset gave a shaky nod and waited patiently as Celestia fixed her a cup, grateful to have something to do with her hands. “Is our world completely parallel to theirs?” She asked as she handed Sunset a cup of steaming tea, her hands shaking slightly. Sunset frowned at the question. 

“As far as I know it is. Why?” Celestia hesitated slightly. 

“If I had a daughter in this world would she be my daughter in your world?” She asked softly, gazing intently at Sunset. 

“Well yes. Princess Twilight confirmed that when she met Applejacks and Pinkie Pies families. You have a daughter? Princess Celestia never once mentioned that.” Celestia swallowed deeply in an attempt to remove the lump growing in her throat. She opened her top desk drawer and pulled out a well loved photo, sliding it across the lacquered desk top towards Sunset. The girl curiously took the offered picture and almost immediately felt her blood run cold. The girl in the picture couldn’t have been more than ten. Her red and yellow stripped hair was pulled back into a ponytail while her cyan eyes shone with happiness. Celestia and Luna were both kneeling beside her and they appeared to be camping.

“My Sunset died when she was eight.” Celestia said sadly as Sunset continued to stare at the picture in shock. 

“Are you saying that Princess Celestia is my mother?” Anger laced Sunsets voice as she looked back up at the a Principle. She had to keep telling herself that the woman in front of her isn’t the same as the mare she left behind. That there would be no use in yelling at her. 

“It would seem that way. Although I don’t know why she would give you away…” 

“Because she only cares about herself! There’s no possible way that she is my mother! You are not my mother!” She yelled, pushing herself out of the chair and dropping the picture back on Celestia’s desk before storming from the office. Completely forgetting her bag in the process. 

Sunset walked aimlessly thorough the halls, the initial anger fading away into shock, confusion, and guilt. Surely Principle Celestia was mistaken! Her Celestia never had children, somepony in the castle would have had to seen. And that most definitely would have made the papers. And why would she give her up only to take her back on as a student eight years later? Non of it made sense. Unfortunately the only pony with the answers was the one pony she absolutely did not want to see. Perhaps she can just ignore this for now? There was no need to speak about the matter with either Celestia, she was happy with how things were. She doesn’t need a mother or family. She has taken care of herself for years and she will continue to do so. Wiping away the few tears that had fallen she headed back to class.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at MLP fanfiction. I appreciate any feedback!


End file.
